


幻觉

by The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze/pseuds/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze
Summary: 三周没有见到夜翼，空巢老蝙蝠在哥谭疯狂想念他。





	幻觉

他们有三周没有见面了。

 

他在正联；他在泰坦。

他在哥谭；他却远在纽约。

 

将这个倒霉的抢劫犯捆好送回GCPD之后，时间刚过午夜零点。

 

最近几周的哥谭，真是少有的太平日子。也许是阿卡姆疯人院最近更新的安保系统起效了，大街上只剩下零星几个不知深浅的小毛贼。 **完全没有什么需要惊动家族的大案子可以办** 。

 

蝙蝠侠舒了口气，拿出钩抓枪。

 

“嘿蝙蝠侠，也许我们可以继续巡逻几个街区再收工！”

他忽然想起那个男孩儿欢快的话语，在很久以前，很多年前，在他还年轻的时候，在那个孩子还很小的时候。

“不错的提议，老伙计！”蝙蝠侠对着夜风轻叹着。

 

面前的虚空中，却并未传来那个男孩儿银铃般欢乐的笑声。

 

他在五条街外的小巷里找到蝙蝠车。

 

最初的岁月里，他并未给这辆车任何命名，直到那个男孩儿站到他面前，背负着相同的痛苦回忆，却将欢笑与光明带进他的人生。

“蝙蝠车！”那个男孩儿兴奋地拍着手，跳进副驾座位里。

 

自那以后，他的车便成了“蝙蝠车”。

而他身边的座位，成了那个男孩儿的专座。

 

他发动引擎，蝙蝠车呼啸着冲出小巷。已经是后半夜，大街上已经没什么车辆或行人，连收音机里的警讯频道都没了声息。太安静了，他想，车厢里安静得只剩下蝙蝠车引擎的轰鸣。太安静了，他忽然有些烦躁，如果那个聒噪的男孩儿在这儿，他一定有办法用说不完的蹩脚双关语填满整个车厢。就这么想着，仿佛是再次提醒他，这辆车里少了一个人，一个在舞台中心闪耀着光芒的精灵；他身边那个罗宾专属的座位，似乎空了太久太久。

 

“Miss me？”隔着多米诺面具，美丽的年轻人眯起眼睛，他用左手托着头，整个人从副驾座位上侧过身来，带着挑衅而玩味的微笑，望向身侧那个假装专注于方向盘的阴暗大块头:“那你可以打电话告诉我嘛～”

 

蝙蝠侠狠狠打了个寒颤。不不，他身边根本没有人！那个男孩儿并没有坐在那里！

 

这是怎么了？他不过才三个星期没见到他！

 

才三个星期……

应该给他打个电话吗？

 

当然不！这都几点了？如果他没在拯救世界，那也应该睡着了吧？

 

路过诺顿街的时候，他远远看见路口转角那家热狗摊。已经是凌晨1点，小摊老板似乎正准备打烊。他将车慢慢靠近。

 

小摊老板很快注意到了蝙蝠车。

“哦，天呐！天呐……蝙蝠侠先生……”看见蝙蝠车在热狗摊前稳稳停住，老板兴奋得有些语无伦次，“天呐！蝙蝠侠先生……您……您……”

顿了顿，老板用手蹭着围裙:“您依旧是老规矩，一份热狗，一份草莓奶昔，是嘛？”

 

蝙蝠侠有些局促，他扫了一眼旁边的价目表，发现他万能腰带里的零钱正好够一份热狗加草莓奶昔的价钱。

 

于是他点了点头。

 

“好的先生，”小摊老板殷勤地笑着:“热狗依旧是老规矩，双份芝士三份番茄酱一点点辣椒粉？”

 

蝙蝠侠顿了顿，又默默地点头。

 

“哦……先生！您不知道，这真是太意外了！”小摊老板一边忙活着，嘴上还不住地絮叨:“我可是您的铁杆粉丝，但是我在这里这么多年，您还是第一次亲自来买这些东西。”

“说起来，您身边那个一直爱笑的男孩儿今天不在嘛？”

 

蝙蝠侠抬眼瞪着他，想了想:“夜翼这几周在外地忙。”

 

“哦，就是啊，年轻人就是在家里待不住。好像外面的世界总有办法让他们忘记回家。何况夜翼是那么受欢迎的年轻绅士。”

 

“哦，先生，我没别的意思，”看到蝙蝠侠的眼神，小摊老板有些哆嗦:“只是平时都是夜翼来买这些，我总会和他多聊几句。”

 

“这么多年，都成习惯了。哈哈！”

 

 

那份超级甜的热狗和超级甜的草莓奶昔，正无助地立在蝙蝠电脑控制台前。Bruce褪下蝙蝠披风，坐在蝙蝠电脑前和它们对视着。

 

“你真的不要尝尝吗？”穿着蓝色条纹制服的年轻人坐在控制台上，微笑着将草莓奶昔递过来:“我保证，这东西可比黑咖啡要提神得多！”

 

他不由得向年轻人伸出手去，直到他发现自己握住的只是虚空。Bruce又低头看向面前超级甜的热狗和超级甜的草莓奶昔，他忽然有些气恼。他的男孩儿现在在哪里？他在做什么？他为什么不给我打电话？他为什么一连21天，不，22天不给蝙蝠洞打电话？

 

他们最近有闹过什么分歧嘛？

当然没有！那臭小子只要有任何不满，总会第一时间让他知道的。对，那小子就是那样！总是毫不留情面地指出他的错误，完全不顾及“蝙蝠侠”的权威性——即便是在全家人面前。

他拿起那罐奶昔，狠狠吸了一大口，动作太急，以至于他差点呛到。

 

他想起那次他们在蝙蝠洞里，当着全家人的面大打出手。

他们是因为什么而打起来的？好像是一桩陷害Bruce的案子？哦，对，他都快不记清那男孩儿当时对他怒吼了些什么，他只记得他的黄金男孩儿愤怒地冲他挥着拳，直到两个人都开始吐血——哼！臭小子！

 

一切仿佛就发生在昨天，却又像是已经过去了几辈子一样。

 

 

凌晨的大宅里一片寂静，阿福也早就休息了吧？他简单洗漱一番，向自己的卧室踱去。

 

空旷的卧室里，那盏昏黄的落地灯下，他的黄金男孩儿四仰八叉地摊开在卧室沙发里，似乎睡得很沉。他将头靠在沙发扶手上，正对着落地灯，那样子看起来极不舒服；一本旅游杂志铺开在他胸前，随着年轻人平缓的呼吸微微起伏着；他穿着那件他大学时候的旧睡袍，上面满是红黄相间的超人logo……

 

……等等？

Dick？

 

哦天呐！Bruce忽然有些烦躁。哦天呐，今天这是怎么了？他目不转睛地盯了沙发好一会儿，闭起眼睛困惑地揉着太阳穴。也许这几天的确有些透支过度，他急需一场充分的深度睡眠，好恢复他钢铁般的意志！

 

这样想着，他反手猛地合上身后的门。

 

“砰！”

 

沙发上的年轻人闻声一震摔到地上，随即猛地弹坐起来。

 

“哦！我睡着了吗？”

 

地毯上的漂亮男孩儿揉着脑袋望向他:“Hi，Bruce，现在几点了？”

 

年长的男人只是静静地站在原地，丝毫没有回答的意思。

 

“……Bruce？”察觉到气氛似乎变得有些尴尬，面前的年轻人无措地站起身，“嗯……很抱歉我没有提前通知你就跑回来了……其实我也是临时决定回来看看……嗯……我就是……有些想家了……我……”

 

年长的男人依旧没有开口，他站在门边，眼神空洞地望着面前的年轻人。

 

“Dick……”仿佛过了好久，久到Dick觉得自己站在原地睡着了，年长的男人忽然开口，声音有些干涩。

 

他走上前，将他的男孩儿紧紧拥入怀中。

 

“ **我正在调查一桩大案。如果你愿意留下来一两个月** ，我没有意见。”

 

“……”怀中的年轻人怀疑地瞪着他，“是什么大案子？”

 

“……谜语人越狱了，”年长的男人回望着那对漂亮的蓝眼睛，一本正经地胡说八道着:“听说一起的还有雨果博士、痛苦医生、黑面具、毒青藤、猪面……”

 

“哦，Bruce……”

  


  


**（然后他们干了个爽(*Ü*)ﾉ☀）**

**  
**


End file.
